Coach
by dirtytalkingjasper
Summary: Jasper is walking the walk but can he talk the talk?


_**Coach**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: Jasper is walking the walk but can he talk the talk?<strong>_

**Edward**

"Gentlemen," I call using my commanding I-will-brook-no-argument voice. Both men stop, as I know they will, turning to face me. My heart pounds in anticipation at the wheels I am about to set in motion. With a flick of my wrist, I indicate my office. "Follow me."

Out of the corner of my eye I see them exchange a confused glance, Jasper raising his eyebrow in a silent question at Riley. Riley's answering shrug, his only reply. Confident I have their obedience, I turn and stride toward my office, my footsteps all but silent on the polished floors of the gym. Entering my domain, I park my ass on the edge of my desk, folding my arms across my chest; my legs are stretched out before me, ankles crossed.

I watch as they enter my room, nervous and unsure of why they have been singled out. _'Cause I want to fuck your sweet asses, my beauties._ Hesitantly, they approach me, their eyes searching my face for clues. Schooling my features, I make certain I betray no emotion.

"Take a seat, guys," I tell them, my voice neutral, giving no sign of my inner excitement. Smothering a smile, I watch as they anxiously sit on the edges of their seats, exchanging another brief, confused glance. "Do you know why I have asked you both here?" I ask, knowing full well they have absolutely no idea.

"No, Coach," they chime simultaneously, their heads shaking in an almost matching rhythm. The flush of nervousness staining their cheeks has my dick pulsing in my pants.

"You're here because I need to speak to you both about attitude. How badly do you two want to be on the squad?" I hold up my hand, cutting off their automatic response to my question. "'Cause I have to tell you guys, your performances these past few weeks can only be described as lackluster. I'm beginning to think that you'd rather be at a bar chugging back a beer, or balls deep in some college cheerleader."

Watching them closely, I can see by their open mouthed gapes that they are shocked by my bluntness. No other lecturer or professor would speak to them so freely, so bluntly.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"Umm, train harder, Coach?" croaks Jasper, hanging his head and looking up at me through his lashes.

"Hmm, perhaps, but I have a long line of college jocks itching to take your spots on the team. Guys who have been training hard just in the hope I'll give them a run. What about you, Riley? Have you got any brilliant ideas on how to convince me to keep you two on the squad?" I ask, turning to the darker haired of the two. His pouty lips tremble, almost making me groan aloud as an image of them wrapped around my now achingly hard cock fills my mind.

"No, Coach," he whispers as he fidgets in his seat.

"Please, Coach, there has to be something we can do or say to convince you to keep us on the team," pleads Jasper, his desperation evident in his voice.

_Thank God for college jocks and their enormous egos!_

"So, Jasper, how much do you want to be on the team?" I demand to know, quirking an eyebrow at him. "What are you willing to do or sacrifice?"

"Umm, anything… everything, Coach." My cock twitches at the desperate tone of his voice, lengthening noticeably when I observe his gaze drop to my crotch, his eyes widening. Desire surges along each and every nerve of my body to see his Adam's apple bob convulsively as his stare remains locked on the bulge between my thighs.

"Riley?" I query, having to work a little harder to keep my voice even and well modulated.

"Ditto, Coach. I'll do anything you ask." His nervous gaze flits from Jasper's face to mine, before lowering. I know by his audible gasp the moment he takes in my growing erection.

"Hmm," I murmur. "Anything, huh?" I speak to their lowered heads, knowing that both their eyes are surreptitiously glued to my groin. Leaning back a little, placing my hands behind me on the desk, I display my growing arousal to them discretely. Seeing movement in their own crotches has me struggling to hold back a smile.

"Yes, Coach, anything," they answer in unison.

Triumph is liquid and coursing through my veins. I have them. I have them right where I want them.

"Riley, go lock the door," I command, my eyes on Jasper as I wait patiently for him to comply. He has the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and dimples. I fucking love dimples. The speed with which Riley returns to stand before me pleases me. I like them eager.

I take my time, looking from one to the other. College athletes. Young, virile athletes. They are my weakness. Always have been. And these two are superb examples. Running my eyes up and over Jasper's body, I admire the long, lean, blond beauty of him. He is like a thoroughbred racehorse. Turning my gaze to Riley, I appreciate his pretty brown eyes, lush lips and tight, ripped body. He isn't as tall as his friend but is no less beautiful. The thought of their strong muscles flexing under their smooth skin as I run my hands over them, has me just about panting in desire. For weeks I have watched their firm asses encased in brief running shorts as they did their laps or bent over to do their stretches. Those asses, I have decided, are just begging to be fucked.

"I'm going to offer you men a deal," I speak quietly, watching their faces carefully. "This deal will be just between us. It will not be discussed with anyone. Absolutely no one else. Is that understood? Are we agreed?"

"Agreed," Jasper replies quickly, his eyes on my lips.

"Yes, Coach, only us three," agrees Riley, his voice, I am pleased to note, is a little husky.

"You both have two free blocks every Friday after training," I begin confidently. I have done my homework. "From now on, you will both remain behind after training finishes. If anyone asks, you are doing extra strengthening work in the gym. Are you with me so far, gents?"

"Yes, Sir," replies Jasper, nodding his head. Riley echoes his friend's words and actions.

"For those two hours, you will be mine," I almost purr my victory. "You will do whatever I ask of you. Agreed?"

"Agreed," they both say at the same time. Jasper's eyes travel down my body while Riley's are trained on my mouth. Good. I have read these studs correctly.

"Excellent," I smile, confidence sheathing me like a second skin. "Strip. Everything. I want you both buck naked."

I almost hum with pleasure to see their smooth young skin revealed to my hungry eyes, inch by fucking glorious inch. The fact that their cocks are hardening and their nipples pebbling does not escape my heated gaze.

"Take your seat, Riley," I order quietly, my eyes on his semi-hard cock as it bobs. "I want you to stay seated. You will watch everything that I do to Jasper. Under no circumstances are you to touch that pretty dick of yours. Understood?"

Nodding his head, he whispers, "Yes, Sir." My rod twitches at his obedient tone. Seeing him bite his bottom lip has me aching to drag it into my own mouth and suck on it, but that will have to wait.

Jasper will be first.

Moving away from the desk, I speak quietly but firmly, "Jasper, take my place in front of my desk. I want you to face it with your legs spread wide."

Without hesitation he complies, a shudder running though his body. "Stand closer," I command. "Now grab your dick and rest it on the desktop. Good boy." I encourage him as he silently obeys my commands. "Bend over, with your arms gripping the edge of my desk."

He wants it. I can tell. His body is quivering in anticipation; his cock is rock hard, its head rosy and engorged as it drips pre-cum on to the surface of the desk.

A glance in Riley's direction confirms his arousal as well. The guy is panting and grasping the sides of the chair to stop himself fisting his prick.

Turning my attention back to Jasper, I take a moment to admire his sweet, tight ass. Fuck, it is fairly begging to be plundered.

Reaching out my hand, I slowly caress first one cheek, then the other, feeling him shiver in response to my touch. Oh yes, he wants my cock in his hot little hole.

"Jasper, have you ever had a cock up your ass?"

"No, Sir," he croaks, his butt muscles flexing and clenching at my question.

"Well, you're in for a treat then, young man," I tell him quietly as I continue to stroke the firm cheeks of his backside. "What I want you to do, Jasper, is tell Riley everything you are thinking, feeling and experiencing as I take you. I want you to describe it in detail. I want him to know by your words exactly what is happening to you. We are going to fuck him with your words."

"Yes, Coach," he gasps, as I run my thumb along the part of his cheeks.

Reluctantly, I leave him to walk around the desk to my drawers, reaching in to extract a condom and some lube. I remain silent, letting the tension and excitement build—and build it does. Their noisy breaths, gusting in and out of their open mouths, tell me all I need to know of their arousal.

Returning to Jasper's side, I give the lube a couple of pumps, pouring a generous amount over my cupped fingers. Slowly, with a gentle touch I trace an ever-decreasing circle around his quivering rosebud.

"Umm… the lube's cold but Coach's fingers are warm and he's umm… circling my anus and it… and it… it feels umm… good," Jasper begins a little shakily. By the time I am finished with him he'll be screaming his pleasure.

I continue to circle his hole, applying gentle pressure to its center at the end of each circle.

"It feels cool and umm… slick, his finger I mean, and he's pressing against my hole. Fuck, oh fuck, he's pushing it into my hole. I can feel it slowly sliding in! Oh, my God! I can't believe I have a finger in my ass and that I like it. It feels so good."

His moans fill the room as he bucks back against my questing digit, his cock sliding in a puddle of his own pre-cum over the surface of my desk. My gaze shifts from his hungry butt to Riley. I am not disappointed. The guy is rocking in his seat, his eyes locked onto his friend's ass and my intruding finger.

"My cock is so hard. I'm leaking all over the desk… I aagh… Oh, God, two! He's put a second my in ass. Oh, sweet Jesus, it burns. I feel so stretched… aagh… fuck… it's so good… My heart is pounding… I…" he groans and squirms under my touch.

"Good, Jasper, you're doing so well," I murmur, my own cock aching to be sheathed in his warmth. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Riley blindly reaching for his dick, his breath coming in ragged pants.

"DO NOT touch your dick, Riley," I bark, turning my head to glare at him. Whimpering, he returns his hand to grip the sides of his chair, his eyes never leaving my fingers as they piston in and out of his buddy's ass.

"Oh fuck! It's so intense," wails Jasper. "My cock is throbbing. It feels so fucking good. I'm so turned on, knowing Riley is watching you finger-fuck my ass!"

"So you like it, Jasper? You like my fingers in your ass?" I demand huskily, my own desire thrumming along my nerve endings.

"Yes! Oh yes! I love feeling your fingers gliding in and out of me. My cock is so fucking hard! I want to touch it so bad… Oh, God!"

Using my free hand, I pick up the lube, and as my fingers exit Jasper's hole I give one extra spurt before thrusting them back in, adding a third.

"Sweet Jesus! Three! I think Coach has three fingers in my ass. Aagh… Oh, god. So good. I feel so full and it feels so fucking good." His hips are bucking back against my hand, his cock making a mess on my desk as his pre-cum is smeared over its surface by his rocking and squirming.

I smile in anticipation. He is almost ready. All I need to do is adjust my fingers, hook them around and…

"Oh, my fucking God!" Jasper screams, his body arching off the desk as I massage his prostate. "Oh, my fucking God!" he wails again. A chant he repeats with every pass I make over his sweet spot.

"Tell him, Jasper. Tell him how good it feels when I hit your little inner love button."

"It does…" he groans. "It feels so good. Oh, my God, Riley. There's… there's a spot inside… and aagh… every time Coach presses against it… Oh, God. Every time he touches it… it feels so fucking good! I'm fucking trembling!"

Withdrawing my fingers from his hot, little hole, I smile at his whimper. "More, Coach, please. More."

"Soon, beautiful. Soon I'll be pressing something so much better than my fingers against your sweet spot," I purr, my rod throbbing in anticipation of being buried in his heat.

My hands go to the waistband of my shorts, my eyes on Riley. His gaze flickers between his friend's naked ass to my crotch as I slowly reveal my cock to him. His audible gasp and widening eyes have me smirking. His own cock is almost purple with the need for release.

He'll have to wait a little longer.

Positioning myself behind Jasper, I reach for the condom, tearing the packet open with my teeth before rolling it down my length. His ass is pushing back, seeking me. I smile. Grabbing the lube, I squeeze a generous dollop into my palm, slowly fisting myself.

"Riley, you may play with your nipples. Nothing more. Leave that pretty cock of yours alone. I want you to pinch your nipples. Twist them. Roll them between your thumb and forefinger. Can you feel how, with every manipulation you give them, an electric jolt is sent straight to your dick?" I turn my stare to him, watching him as he squirms in his seat with his eyes closed, fingers on both of his nipples.

"Open your eyes, Riley," I order. "Keep your eyes on Jasper. You may play with your nipples, but you are to watch Jasper. Watch his body—how it responds to my touch. Watch his face. See how flushed he is? See how he loves what I am doing to him."

Biting his bottom lip, he nods his head eagerly, his eyes on the naked body of his friend sprawled over my desk.

Taking a small step forward, I press the tip of my cock against Jasper's fluttering rosebud. He moans, pushing back.

"His cock… Oh, God, my heart is beating so fast I think it might explode out of my chest! Fuck! His cock is pressing against me. I can feel it slowly pushing into me… and I want it. I want it inside of me. All of it."

His words come out in moaning pants and it takes every ounce of self-discipline I possess not to ram my rod into him in one thrust.

"Oh, Jesus, it feels so hard. Hard and thick. Aagh… It's filling me… never felt… never felt so fucking full. Fuck! So good. Feels so fucking good. He's pulling out and pushing in and… Oh, god! Every time… aagh… Every time he pushes back in… mmm… more… he pushes more in!"

I still, watching as Jasper pushes his ass back trying to swallow more of my dick. Stifling a satisfied smile, I press more of myself into his hot, tight hole. My dick is in heaven.

Finally, fuck, finally, I am fully sheathed within him. We both sigh. The sound of Riley's gasps and pants are the only sounds in the room.

Ever so slowly I begin to pull out of his hole only to thrust myself back in to his sweet heat. The sounds of his moans drown out Riley's ragged breaths. Running my hands up his back, I lean over him, whispering in his ear, "Tell him, Jasper. Tell him how good it feels to have my cock sliding in and out of your ass." As I kiss him between his shoulder blades, he continues his commentary. "His cock, fuck, his cock feels so big. It's moving in and out of me… and mmm… and I want it. It feels incredible. I can feel Coach's hands on my butt. He's umm… squeezing and parting my cheeks… and… umm… Oh, God… umm, his thumbs are brushing over my balls. Fuck! It all feels so good!"

Watching myself pump my dick in and out of his hungry hole has me panting.

"More, Coach! More, please… Please don't stop. Feels so fucking fantastic! Oh, Jesus… I can feel every ridge and vein of your cock! Wanna touch my dick, Coach. Please… please can I touch my dick?" He wails, his hips bucking.

"No, Jasper. Keep your hands on the desk." I growl as I continue to plough into his needy ass.

"Oh, God… Fuck! Can't believe how good this feels! Yes! Give it to me, Coach. Harder!"

I increase my pace, using my hands to adjust the angle of Jasper's hips so that with each thrust I am hitting his prostate. "Sweet Jesus! Oh, fuck! Oh, my god, he's… oh, he's hitting that spot again! Aagh… Fuck! Jesus, I'm gonna come all over his desk… My balls feel so fucking tight… I… Fuck! I'm so close. Fuck, Riley… haven't… fuck, I haven't even touched my dick!"

"Not yet, Jasper. Don't come yet. Not till I say so." I grunt my command, as I begin to really pound his ass.

"Fuck, Riley! He's fucking me! Coach is fucking my ass… and I… aagh… Jesus! And I love it! Harder! Please Coach, harder!" he cries, bucking back against me, the sound of our skin slapping mixing with that of our moans, grunts and pants.

"Yes! Fuck him, Coach. Fuck him hard!" squeals Riley, just about severing his nipples from his body with his twisting and tweaking.

Pistoning faster and faster, knowing I am jabbing Jasper's sweet spot with each inward thrust, I rocket toward my own release. "Such a sweet fucking ass, Jasper. I'm going to love fucking you again and again. That's it, beautiful. Take it. Take all I have to give you. I'm going to fill your hot little ass!"

"Yes! Oh, yes! Fuck me! Feels so fucking good! Fill my ass!"

"Come for me, Jasper. Come for me, now!" I growl as my own hips jerk erratically, my balls tightening just before they explode, sending my release thundering through my cock and into the condom. Feeling his inner muscles clench spasmodically, milking my still twitching cock, I know he is ejaculating all over my desk. His cries are merely a confirmation.

Turning to Riley I croak, "You may touch your dick."

"Oh, thank fucking Christ!" All it takes is three tugs and he is shooting his load all over his chest, his juice almost reaching his throat with the force of his climax.

Easing myself out of Jasper, I dispose of the condom in my wastepaper basket. We all take a moment to regain our senses and our ability to breathe normally. Jasper remains sprawled over my desk, his face flushed but sated and content.

"Come here, Riley." I instruct quietly, waiting for him to stand beside me before I speak again. Reaching out, I touch the cheek of Jasper's ass, slowly stroking and caressing it. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Riley's fascination with his friend's anus. "That's it, Riley. Look. See how his skin shivers at my touch? How he pushes his backside up and into my hand? See how his rosebud flutters as my fingers moves closer and closer?" At his eager nod, I resume, "That will be your ass next week." I smile as they both groan. "I think, gents, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

><p>Follow us on twitter for contest updates: dirtytalkingjas<p> 


End file.
